After Ending
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Selalu ada awal yang baru setelah sebuah akhir. Berkat 'bunga musim panas' yang indah itu, Jintan perlahan-lahan mulai pulih dari trauma masa lalunya. Begitupula dengan sahabat Super Peace Buster lainnya. Tapi bagaimana kisah mereka setelahnya yang tak terungkapkan? JintanxAnaru/JinNaru. Rating akan naik seiring dengan berjalannya fic. Series.
1. Anaru: I can wait, Jintan,

"Memaafkanmu?"

"Ya." Yukiatsu memberikan senyuman herannya. Dihadapannya, Anaru duduk dengan santai walau menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. "Sepertinya itu membuatmu kehilangan kata-kata?"

"Tentu saja." Balas gadis berambut jingga terang. "Aku bahkan tak tahu tentang apa ini,"

Pemuda berambut coklat dan bergaya belah-tengah nan rapih—pemuda cerdas yang berasal dari sekolah unggulan menatap sisi luar dari balik jendela lebar WcDonald. "Kau tahu, semenjak kepergian Menma—untuk kedua kalinya, aku merasa isi kepalaku menjadi semakin jernih."

Anaru tersenyum. Yukiatsu melanjutkan. "Maafkan aku karena sudah 'berniat' memanfaatkanmu sebelum ini."

"Oh." Hanya itu. Naruko Anjou kini tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya. "Aku tidak pernah mengingatnya lagi, 'kok. Jadi anggap saja impas."

"Terima kasih," Pria muda tampan tersebut kini memangkukan satu pipinya pada tapak tangan. "Tapi, kesampingkan itu, kau memang gadis yang sangat menarik hati."

"Ap-ap-ap-" Keteteran, Anaru merasakan wajahnya membara dengan hebat. "Tap-tapi aku hanya menyukai-"

Awalnya Yukiatsu hanya menahan tawanya, namun karena tidak kuat—alih-alih melihat wajah itu, ia melepaskannya. "Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu.

Tapi aku heran, dengan kepolosanmu itu bagaimana jika siswa lainnya benar-benar 'menembakmu' seperti ini?"

"It-itu bukan urusanmu!" Sontak Anaru dengan lantang. Ia menghalangi dadanya menggunakan kedua lengan dari hadapan sahabat masa kecilnya yang satu ini. "A-Aki dan Haruna selalu melindungiku, jadi-"

"Hm, aku mengerti. Wanita memang sulit diterka. Ada apa dibalik sikap mereka itu? Apa mereka takut kau direbut lelaki lain sementara mereka tidak laku… Atau,"

"Ma-mana kutahu,"

"Ha ha ha, anggap saja aku sedang mengigau."

Naruko kini memangkukan dagunya pada satu tangan, melirik luar jendela. "Aku selalu menganggapmu seperti itu."

"…Tapi, tetap saja," Kata-kata pelan Yukiatsu kembali mengalihkan perhatian Anaru. "Sepertinya, masih akan susah ya… Mendekati 'dia' lebih jauh."

"…Aku, aku bisa bersabar."

Anaru menjawabnya seperti mengigau. Namun Yukiatsu mengerti bahwa gadis ini benar-benar serius dengan keputusan bulatnya itu. Jintan, kau benar-benar pria yang beruntung, batinnya.

"Lalu Tsuruko?"

"Hm? Tsuruko seperti biasa. Er, bagaimana menyebutnya—'agak dingin'?"

"Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau tidak bisa menggombal dengannya?" Anaru berpikir, sepertinya sudah tiba waktu untuk membalikkan posisi diantara mereka saat ini. Ia tersenyum jahil. "Hei, ayo Yukiatsu, katakan lebih banyak lagi tentang kalian."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan. Tapi, yaah, jika aku boleh jujur sepertinya ia sudah banyak tersenyum belakangan ini. Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya karena nilainya meningkat belakangan ini." Ia menggerakkan bahunya, mengalihkan wajah dan bingung ingin menyampaikan apa.

Anaru tahu apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya ini. Walau dengan semua gombalan kelas kakap, dan juga sikapnya pada Anaru tempo hari, Yukiatsu tetap tak berkutik pada gadis seperti Tsuruko. Tapi memang, jika ada seseorang yang bisa mengerti Yukiatsu dengan sangat baik, gadis itu hanyalah Tsuruko seorang.

Anaru melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yukiatsu yang membalas dengan hal serupa. Mereka berpisah selagi matahari sore telah tenggelam semakin dalam.

Jintan mengirimkan email ke selpon milik Anaru semenjak setengah jam yang lalu. Namun ia belum membalasnya. Ia jarang bertemu dengan Yukiatsu 'sih. Satu obrolan langsung dalam dua minggu sepertinya bisa sedikit memberikan gambaran mengenai hubungan si pria dengan sahabat perempuan terbaik Anaru saat ini. Posisi Anaru diantara keduanya adalah sebagai makcomblang. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan menyatukan kedua sahabatnya itu suatu saat nanti.

Anaru tersenyum senang. Rambutnya bersinar akan sinar matahari, memberikan efek _glow_ pada rambutnya yang memang sudah berwarna terang.

Sekali lagi, ini semua berkat Menma. Ia melepaskan beban Yukiatsu dan Tsuruko. Tidak itu saja, ia melepaskan penderitaan kami semua, pikir Naruko, mengingat-ingat penampilan Menma yang seumuran dengannya pada saat itu. Dan juga…

"Hai,"

"A-Anaru? Aku sudah bilang akan menjemputnya ke rumahmu, 'kan?"

Jintan yang kelabakan dihadapan Anaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia mengenakan kaos oblong (seperti biasa) berwarna putih yang bertuliskan kanji 'konjou' pada bagian abdomen.

Anaru mengambilkan beberapa buku catatannya dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya pada Jintan. "'Nih. Lain kali cobalah untuk tidak tidur di kelas."

"A-aku tidak ketiduran! Hanya mengantuk, dan…"

"Itu tertidur namanya." Si gadis tersenyum lembut melihat sifat unik yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh 'Jintan-yang-dulu'. Jintan yang pintar dan atletis. Bukan Jintan si murid 'drop-out' yang saat ini tengah berusaha merubah sifat-sifat buruk dan memperbaiki diri dalam bidang akademik. Tapi Anaru senang. Dia senang melihat Jintan yang telah kembali semangat (walau sedikit) dan secara perlahan membuka dirinya dengan dunia seperti dulu.

Jintan melangkah keluar, berdiri di sebelah Anaru dan menutup pintu rumahnya. "Kau mau keluar?"

"Ke markas rahasia. Poppo mengajakku belajar bersama."

"He he, Poppo ya."

"Ya. Dia sepertinya sedang semangat-semangatnya belajar." Jintan tersenyum, walau grogi ketika berhadapan mata dengan Anaru. Ia memutar arah pandangnya ketika hal demikian terjadi.

"Itu bagus. Tapi jika dua anak bodoh seperti kalian belajar bersama pasti tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa." Anaru mengisenginya.

"Hei, tidak sopan. Kami berusaha dengan cara kami sendiri!" Jintan membela dirinya. "J-jadi, kau lewat mana?"

Anaru terkejut. Wajahnya mendadak menjadi hangat. "Le-lewat sini. Memangnya mau lewat mana lagi?" Ap-ap-apa Jintan akan menemaniku pulang?

"Baiklah."

"K-kau akan mengantarku pulang!?"

Jintan berbalik. "Um… Apa seaneh itu kedengarannya?"

"Ti-tidak! Tidak aneh, ha ha ha!"

"H-hei, jangan kencang-kencang. Mengganggu tetangga."

Matahari sudah tidak ada untuk memberikan sinar hangatnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak pada komplek yang cukup asri. Rumah Jintan dan Anaru hanya berjarak lima blok—tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya memerlukan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

"J-jadi! B-bagaimana belajarmu, Jintan!"

"B-berhenti berteriak-teriak, Anaru…" Jintan menarik dirinya sedikit menjauh dari si gadis, menutup sebelah telinganya yang terasa bising karena bersebelahan tepat dengan Anaru.

"A-aku tahu…tap-tapi," Kh! Tenanglah Naruko Anjou. Namun ini memang pertama kalinya dalam hidup Anaru semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika dirinya dan Jintan berjalan hanya berdua. Jika waktu itu ia menemani Jintan ke rumahnya karena terluka, kali ini ia menemani Anaru pulang karena sudah meminjamkannya buku catatan.

Jintan sekali lagi menggaruk kepalanya. "Sepertinya tak ada masalah. Otakku memang sudah karatan, dan perlu penyegaran lebih jauh. Tapi ada beberapa pelajaran yang masih bisa kuingat dengan cukup baik. Jadi, yaah syukurlah…"

"Hm. Syukurlah."

Kini mereka terdiam. Tak ada kata-kata yang sanggup terungkap oleh mulut mereka. Anaru melirik Jintan yang mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak bertemu pandang selama perjalanan.

"K-kau ingin kita berbicara mengenai topik lain? Uh…ini sangat aneh, 'kan—diam seperti ini?"

"Ya! Err, ya boleh, maksudku…" Jawab Jintan, sedikit kikuk. Seolah isi kepalanya yang mengharapkan hal demikian berhasil diterka oleh Anaru.

"Mm, apa ya… Kau tahu, Nokemon Black 2 dan White 2 sudah rilis, 'kan?"

Jintan mendadak meledakkan senyuman riangnya. "Oh, ya?! Sungguh?" Anaru mengangguk. Walau ia terpaku, tapi ekspresi riang tanpa halangan milik Jintan inilah yang paling ingin dilihat oleh si gadis.

"Mungkin sekali-sekali kau bisa datang juga ke toko. Tetsu-san menyukai kinerjamu. Dia ingin kau bekerja di toko lagi."

"Oh. Hm, mungkin aku bisa datang sekali-sekali."

"Bagus!"

"Yeah…" Jinta dan Anaru berhenti. Mereka telah sampai di pagar depan rumah si gadis. "Jadi…sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, Anaru."

Apa? Sudah sampai?—Ce-cepat sekali!?

Ada sesuatu di dalam diri Anaru yang ingin menghentikan waktu ketika melihat wajah lembut namun jantan milik Jintan tersenyum cerah. Namun ia tahu, Jintan belum bisa mengalihkan perasaan cinta hebatnya terhadap Menma yang telah tenang dan kembali ke surga sebulan yang lalu.

Namun, Anaru pikir, ini sudah cukup untuk saat ini. Jika dia terus memaksakan perasaannya, itu hanya akan melukai Jintan 'lagi.' Selama ia memiliki hubungan yang baik-baik saja dengan Jintan, semuanya terasa begitu mendamaikan. Ia mencintai Jintan. Sangat. Mungkin tak ada yang mampu mengukurnya. Dan akan tetap terus begitu.

Tapi, ia bisa menunggu. Ya, ia dapat menunggu.

Setelah semua pikiran panjangnya yang dituntaskan dalam kurang dari sedetik, Anaru menghela napas. Uap panas awal musim dingin mengebul dihadapannya. Ia merasakan wajahnya masih merona, bertumbukan dengan bekunya udara petang musim dingin. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

Jintan mengangguk, dan mulai berbalik sebelum- "Ji-Jintan!" Ia kembali berbalik ke arah Anaru. "S-sampai jumpa juga."

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Anaru bisa menunggu Jintan selama ia masih mampu bernapas.

-o0o-

"Hm, pesan masuk?" Jintan memegang ponsel dan mengarahkan sepasang matanya pada layar utama. "Tsuruko dan… Yukiatsu?"

_Tsuruko: "Aku dengar dari Anaru, kamu sedang berusaha dengan pelajaranmu. Tidak usah sungkan jika membutuhkan bantuanku, ya Jintan."_

_Yukiatsu: "Bagus jika kau sudah kembali aktif. Katakan bila ada yang tidak kau mengerti, Jintan."_

Jintan tidak bisa menahan senyuman simpulnya. Memiliki sahabat setia terasa begitu luar biasa. Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya ia tidak merasakan kehangatan ini. Dia bersyukur bahwa masih ada orang-orang yang begitu memperdulikannya. Ayahnya, Anaru, Tsuruko, Yukiatsu, dan Poppo. Walau sedikit, mereka adalah keberadaan yang tak tergantikan bagi Jintan.

"…Terima kasih." Ia tak menyadarinya kalau matanya menjadi sedikit berair. Jintan membalas pesan email tersebut dan meneruskan jalannya ke bukit.

Ia melihat Poppo mengayunkan tangan dengan riang dari depan markas rahasia Super Peace Buster. "Woii! Jintan! Keren, kita akan belajar bersama lagi!"

"Ha ha."

Ini semua berkatmu, bunga musim panasku. Arigatou, Menma…

_~Bersambung_


	2. Anaru: Welcome Back, Leader,

**Karena fandom ini sepi, saya putuskan untuk meng-apdet kapanpun saya bisa tanpa menunggu review. Saya murni menulis fic ini lantaran rasa cinta saya pada anime menakjubkan ini. Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, tidak usah sungkan saya mohon. Review seperti apapun akan sangat memotivasi saya.**

"Bagaimana pe-ermu Jintan?"

Ketika Anaru melihat sosok yang sudah begitu tidak asing dihadapannya, ia menghampirinya. Ia berlari dari belakang Jinta, dan mengetukkan jari telunjuk lentiknya pada bahu si pemuda. "Oh, hei. 'Met pagi, Anaru."

Pipi si gadis – tanpa terasa olehnya sendiri berubah semerah buah mawar. "Pagi juga."

"Hei, kau bisa terangkan materi logaritma yang satu ini? Aku dan Poppo tidak mengerti sama sekali tadi malam." Jintan mengarahkan buku cetak matematikanya pada Anaru, dan si gadis dengan serta merta melirikkan matanya ke sana.

"Oh, kalau yang ini begini…"

Selagi mereka berdua hanya bersikap biasa (memang ada perasaan grogi diantara keduanya, lantaran sepuluh tahun telah dilalui tanpa tegur-sapa), beberapa kelompok siswa-siswi saling bertukar bisik-bisik. Ada yang dari perempuan ke sesamanya, dan ada pula yang ke lainnya. Yang jelas nama kedua sahabat itu disebut-sebut didalam gunjingan mereka semua.

Jintan dan Anaru menyadarinya. "…Jangan dipikirkan."

"…Jintan?"

"M-maksudku," Jintan kembali membuang wajahnya, tidak ingin bertemu mata dengan sahabat perempuannya. "…Kau ini mudah sekali teralihkan perhatiannya. Itu…tidak baik juga, kau tahu."

Jintan 'berusaha' sebisanya, ya—batin Anaru. "Aku mengerti."

Mereka berdua lantas melanjutkan jalan menuju kelas dengan tenang, tanpa bertukar obrolan lebih jauh lagi.

Gosip tentang Anaru yang terlihat di Love Hotel pada beberapa bulan yang lalu belum mereda juga hingga saat ini. Sementara berita mengenai Jintan, si drop-out tidak pernah diungkit-ungkit kembali. Seperti keberadaan si pemuda tersebut tak terasa sama sekali. Tapi itu lebih baik. Tidak mungkin Jintan harus emosi terhadap kedua masalah itu.

Ya, kedua masalah tersebut.

Dia sedikit terganggu dengan omongan para murid—khususnya dari para siswa yang terus membisikkan hal tidak senonoh terhadap Anaru, sahabatnya. Yaah, kita letakkan seperti ini. Jintan dan Anaru memang sepasang sahabat semasa kecil. Namun posisi mereka saat ini tidak lebih tidak kurang sedang berada dalam tahap 'perbaikan.' Walau bagaimanapun juga, ia menganggap Anaru sebagai temannya yang berharga.

Dan Jintan juga melihat itu lebih dalam lagi. Walau Anaru berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Itu menekan dirinya. Memberikan beban pada dirinya. Itu menyebabkan 'stress' pada Anaru—serupa dengan yang sering disebut-sebut Jintan pada musim panas lalu dalam monolog-nya.

Jintan tidak memiliki teman kecuali Anaru di sekolah ini. Jika mereka tak bersama, berarti Jintan hanya seorang diri dalam menghabiskan waktunya.

Mereka berdua memakan bekal (Jintan makan roti kantin) di dalam kelas. Jintan memutar kursi mejanya ke belakang, menghadap meja Anaru. Si pemuda menggelar beberapa buku pelajaran di atas meja Anaru dan me-review hasil belajar pada jam-jam sebelum ini.

Namun ketika mereka tengah menikmati waktu-waktu damai mereka berdua, bisik-bisik memuakkan itu kembali datang. Anaru terpaku, tak bisa konsentrasi—Jintan menyadari itu kembali dan berdiri.

Ia melirik ke arah beberapa siswa yang bergerombol seperti ibu-ibu pasar yang selalu menggosip saja kerjanya.

"Apa? Ada masalah?" Awalnya wajah Jintan hanya berekspresi datar. Dia hanya tidak ingin menyebabkan keributan. Anaru terkejut melihat Jintan yang (sekali lagi) berdiri dan membela dirinya. Si gadis menatap wajah si pemuda—begitu gagah. Pipinya kembali merona. Para siswi yang sekelas dengan mereka menyadari itu, dan melanjutkan gosip-gosipnya selagi Jintan memusatkan perhatiannya pada siswa-siswa.

Para siswa menggeleng, dan perlahan memutar pandangan mereka kembali, mengurus urusan mereka masing-masing.

Jintan kembali melihat Anaru. "Ana—maksudku, Anjou, lanjutkan makan siangmu. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja diskusinya." Dia mengambil bukunya dari meja Anaru, dan membenarkan letak kursi. Namun ia kemudian sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Anaru, dan berbisik. "Aku akan memberikan pria-pria bencong itu pelajaran."

"…Jintan, jangan," Bisik balik Anaru.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Ini urusanku dengan mereka."

"…Nanti kau-"

Jintan tidak mengindahkan imbauan Anaru, dan kembali duduk di kursi dan menghadap ke depan kembali. Ia nampak melanjutkan bacaannya, sementara Anaru di belakang (walau senang) tidak habis pikir keributan macam apa yang akan Jintan lakukan untuk melindungi dirinya.

Softball.

Jintan sangat mahir dalam bermain softball, dan sepertinya, pikir Anaru, Jintan belum kehilangan sentuhannya sedari dulu. Ketika tiba gilirannya memukul, ia mengarahkan pukulannya kepada beberapa siswa yang ia lihat begitu asik membicarakan kemolekkan tubuh Anaru, sahabatnya sedari tadi. Tidak hanya itu saja, mereka bahkan membicarakan bagaimana 'aksi' Anaru di ranjang dengan om-om yang bahkan mereka sendiri tak pernah melihatnya.

Jintan kesal.

Sangat kesal.

Berani sekali mereka.

Ketika mereka kembali mengulang tingkah mereka di ruang loker pria, ia membulatkan keputusan untuk memukul bola sekencang-kencangnya.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Walau Jintan dikeluarkan karena sudah tiga kali melakukan 'Fault', tapi ia puas. Ketiga berandalan tengik itu kesakitan ketika salah satu bagian tubuh mereka menerima hantaman keras dari bola yang dipukul Jintan.

"Dia sengaja!" Seru salah satu siswa.

"Ya! Gughh…adu-duh, dia sengaja, sensei!" Lanjut siswa lainnya yang memegangi bekas bola pada pahanya yang telah memerah.

Jintan memasang ekspresi datarnya. "…Maaf, aku tidak terbiasa bermain softball. Aku hanya memukulnya sekeras yang kubisa."

"Ah, baik-baik. Sudah." Si guru olahraga melerai Jintan dari murid-murid pria yang menghampirinya—dan mungkin siap menghajarnya. "Yadomi, kau istirahat dulu."

Jintan berjalan keluar lapangan dan duduk di bench. Tepatnya di sebelah Anaru duduk menggunakan seragam olahraganya seorang diri. Kedua kepang khas milik si gadis masih terpancang dengan apik, dan pahanya yang putih mulus nampak begitu jelas oleh Jintan. Namun si pemuda tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal demikian. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Itu sepertinya sangat sakit sekali."

"Itu mengajarkan mereka untuk tidak macam-macam denganmu."

Mereka berdua terpisah dari kumpulan murid-murid lainnya. Seolah mereka dijauhi. Tapi itu tidak menjadi beban di pikiran mereka berdua sama sekali. "Tapi yang 'menghajar' mereka adalah dirimu." Anaru menekankan kata-kata 'menghajar' sambil tersenyum geli terhadap sikap sahabatnya ini.

Jintan kembali mengalihkan wajahnya. "Bagaimana ya, em… Kau temanku, 'sih."

Si pemuda merasa malu mengatakan hal demikian. Tapi, ia secara tidak sadar menjadi semangat sendiri, seperti ketika saat dimana dia menguasai kelas yang ia masuki semenjak sd. Saat-saat ketika dia menjadi bos Super Peace Buster dan murid-murid di sekolah. Itu semua perlahan-lahan kembali ke dalam dirinya. Naluri alaminya sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Anaru menyenderkan punggungnya pada bench, dan menghela napas. Jintan berbalik dan menatapnya. "Kau…baik?"

Dia melihat Anaru yang tersenyum lembut walau tak menghadap ke arah dirinya. "Selamat datang kembali, _leader_."

~_Bersambung_


	3. Jintan: Who's the Demon Here?

"Apaan si Naruko itu, hm Aki?" Teman berambut panjang Anaru berbisik pada temannya yang lain.

"Hee, sepertinya mereka sudah semakin dekat ya?" Respon yang berambut pendek. Mereka duduk beberapa meter di bench sebelah kanan Anaru dan Jintan. Dan pasti saja kedua sahabat masa kecil itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Sepertinya dia semakin jauh dari kita dari hari ke hari, ya?"

Aki memangkukan dagu pada jarinya. "Hm, atau lebih tepatnya dia sudah 'kembali' dekat dengan Yadomi."

Masih memperhatikan teman mereka berdua di sebelah mereka yang lain, Haruna melepas keheningan. "…Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, kita harus membicarakan ini dengan Naruko juga."

Setelah itu, para murid putra memiliki bagian latihan berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepakbola sebanyak 5 kali. Satu hal pasti yang membuat para murid terkejut adalah, bagaimana si murid drop-out Yadomi menunjukkan kemampuannya yang mengejutkan. Ia berlari dengan postur tegap, dan menyelesaikan putaran demi putaran pada posisi terdepan.

-o0o-

"Naruko,"

"Aki, Haruna,"

Kedua sahabat si gadis berdiri di depan pintu, dan Haruna memainkan jari telunjuknya guna mengisyaratkan Anaru untuk mengikutinya.

Anaru melirik Jintan dihadapannya yang sedang fokus pada buku teks. Si pemuda meliriknya, dan mengangguk. "Sepertinya mereka ingin bicara. Tidak apa, aku bisa meneruskan soal yang satu ini."

Aki dan Haruna berjalan beberapa langkah didepan Anaru. Mereka berdua mengiring si gadis menuju atap sekolah dimana tak satupun murid berada di sana.

"Um, jadi ada apa?"

"Naruko," Haruna kembali membuka. Dia memang gadis yang terkenal dengan sikap ceplas-ceplos. "Baik, kami mau kau jujur tentang bagaimana dengan hubungan kita bertiga?"

"Ap-?" Naruko menggeleng tak percaya ketika mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu, Haruna? Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Kau sudah tidak pernah bersama kami lagi. Kau juga tidak pernah jalan-jalan bersama kita berdua lagi. Kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu bersama 'Jintan'-mu itu. Kau juga seolah…menjaga jarak dari kami." Semprot Haruna. Aki masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ha-Haruna, kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukan hal demikian."

"Oh, ya, kau bisa saja melakukannya, Naruko."

"A-Aki?"

"Yadomi adalah teman masa kecilmu. Dan kau sangat memerdulikannya. Kita ambil contoh saja ketika kau mengantarkan tugas musim panas untuknya; kami tahu sejauh mana kau menyukainya."

"Aki, Haruna… Ki-kita tetap berteman. Aku-aku hanya ingin melihat Jintan kembali bersemangat. Aku-aku…"

"Kau menyukainya, 'kan? Jawab kami." Haruna jelas tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Tapi, apa kau yakin tidak akan tersakiti nantinya? Anak itu jelas nampak ogah-ogahan!"

"…Aku…" Anaru ragu terhadap dirinya sendiri. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi…jika…jika aku tidak mengambil kesempatan—kita tidak akan tahu, bukan?

…Aku,"

Pada titik ini, Anaru kembali sadar. Ia tersadar dimanakan dirinya berada pada keberadaan yang bernama Jinta Yadomi.

Apakah hal yang pernah ingin dilakukan Yukiatsu akan dilakukan oleh Jintan juga?

Kini Menma sudah tidak ada. Apakah Jintan semata-mata hanya menginginkan tempat berlindung?

Sementara Anaru tahu; dia tahu kalau Jintan tidak memiliki teman di sekolah. Apakah pada akhirnya Jintan juga akan memanfaatkannya?

Tapi, pikirnya, ini bisa saja. Karena Jintan sudah memiliki tujuan (mungkin), dia juga membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya.

Hati Anaru terasa tercubit perih. Ia merintih pelan, dan kedua matanya membubulkan air mata. "A-aku yakin. Aku percaya pada Jintan. Dia adalah orang yang baik."

Haruna dan Aki tersenyum perih melihat keputusan Anaru. "Kalau begitu, berbahagialah dengannya Naruko. Jika ada sesuatu ingin kau sampaikan, kami akan bersedia mendengarnya." Ujar Aki. "Awas saja kalau dia menyakitimu. Akan kutendang buah zakarnya!"

Anaru 'pun memebrikan senyuman leganya. "…Terima kasih, Aki."

"Dan, Naruko, mungkin ini sudah terlambat. Tapi…" Haruna merunduk, nampak bersalah. "Maafkan kami karena sudah mengajakmu karaokean waktu itu. Karena itu, kau…"

"…T-tidak apa, Haruna. Akan kucoba untuk tidak mengambil pusing itu."

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi, meninggalkan Anaru dengan ribuan keraguan.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Jintan mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, tidak menerima respon apapun dari sahabatnya. Anaru kembali duduk di kursinya, dan memeriksa beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa berat berbicara dengan Jintan saat ini. Ada apa ini? Apakah karena kata-kata Aki dan Haruna tadi?

"Hei, kau ba-"

"Aku baik, Jintan!" Balas Anaru dengan cepat. Ia seperti menjerit dari balik napasnya. Namun suaranya begitu pelan, keluar seperti desisan angin. Kenapa? "…Aku, aku hanya ingin baca materi ini sebelum kelas dimulai. Kalau kau tidak keberatan-"

Jintan mengambil isyarat itu untuk menarik bangkunya kembali lurus menghadap ke depan. Sang guru masuk ke dalam kelas, dan Jintan tak tahu mengapa dia mengalirkan keringat dari sisi pipinya. Yang jelas perutnya terasa terlilit. Ini tidak seperti Anaru ketika meninggalkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

-o0o-

Beberapa hari kemudian,

"…Woah, sepertinya Yadomi jadi sedikit keren ya?"

Anaru mendengar bisik-bisik salah satu siswi dari kelasnya. Baru saja, Jintan memabcakan satu teks dalam bahasa inggris, dan wah, Anaru juga dibuat terkejut dengan pengucapan yang mengagumkan dari Jintan. Anaru berpura-pura tak mendengarnya, sementara Jintan mendesah lemah dari bangkunya.

Sementara siswa sekolah masih dibuat bising oleh gosip Hotel Cinta dari Anaru, para gadis satu sekolah dibuat heboh oleh kemampuan akademik dan olahraga dari Jintan yang secara mendadak menunjukkan perkembangan signifikan. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihat mereka sebelumnya dari seorang drop-out sepertinya.

Tapi pedang bermata dua dapat melukai si pemilik. Semua gosip dan berita panas itu membuat Anaru semakin ragu dengan perasaannya dari hari ke hari.

Dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang berkecamuk selagi kembali kepada masa-masa 'keheningan' antara dirinya dan Jintan.

Ya. Dalam beberapa hari ini, dia sudah tidak berkontak sedikitpun dengan Jintan. Yang membuat hal tersebut lebih parah adalah dia bahkan tidak tahu alasan dibalik ini semua. Apakah dia mencurigai Jintan? Atau lebih parah lagi, apakah dia membenci Jintan sekarang?

Sudah tidak berkomunikasi dengan Aki serta Haruna, sekarang dia juga kembali memiliki masalah dengan Jintan. Dia merasakan kesendirian yang mencekam. Anaru tak tahu akan melakukan apa—dia tak tahu harus kemana di sekolah ini. Para siswa juga tidak bisa menyingkirkan tatapan mesum mereka ketika melihat Anaru.

"Kita harus bicara."

Jintan menepuk bahunya dengan ringan, mengakibatkan Anaru berbalik dengan sepasang mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia mengangguk lemah. Hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya selagi Jintan memberikan tatapan mengiba.

-o0o-

"…Dari semua tempat, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Anaru tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tidak memiliki muka untuk menatap Menma saat ini. Jintan dilain pihak memejamkan matanya dan merapatkan sepasang telapaknya. Ketika Jintan kembali membuka sepasang mata gelapnya, ia menghadap ke arah Anaru.

"Maafkan aku." Jintan membungkuk. "Maafkan aku jika sudah membuat kesalahan padamu, Anaru."

"…Aku tidak tahu Jintan. Maksudku, aku ragu…aku takut." Anaru menutup wajahnya, dari Jintan dan dari batu nisan milik Menma. "Katakan maksudmu, Jintan—kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku?"

"…Apa maksudmu, Anaru?" Jintan kali ini berdiri tegak, menyentuh tipis pergelangan si gadis. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu."

Anaru menggigit bibirnya. "Aku katakan padamu Jintan: aku senang berada di dekatmu; aku merasa terlindungi. Tapi, jika kau merasakan hal sebaliknya—atau buruknya lagi, memiliki alasan dibalik ini semua, kau bebas untuk meninggalkanku."

"…A-Anaru, kau tidak berpikir jernih saat ini. Aku-"

"Aku sudah bosan, Jintan! Aku bosan dengan semua lelaki yang hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan dariku! Aku letih, Jintan!"

"Aku tidak-"

"…Sekarang katakan padaku, aku ini apa bagimu?!" Sepasang mata amber Anaru membara akan air mata. Dia tidak ingin menatap Jintan, tapi dia ingin Jintan melihat semua yang ada pada dirinya. Dia ingin memperlihatkan padanya, kalau dirinya hanyalah wanita biasa. Wanita yang membutuhkan perlindungan. Bukan satu objek yang bisa dimanfaatkan.

Jujur saja, semenjak Yukiatsu, Anaru menjadi seseorang yang sangat berhati-hati terhadap lelaki. Tentu saja, Yukiatsu adalah pengecualian, karena dia memiliki masalah yang sama beratnya dengan dirinya. Tapi, semua pria tidak seperti dia. Pria-pria yang secara tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya pasti melihat dirinya dengan tatapan penuh napsu.

Anaru sempat bersyukur dengan keberadaan Jintan. Namun, jika Jintan juga memanfaatkannya…

"Kau temanku, Anaru." Anaru menatap mata lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan penuh harap- "Menma bilang-" -namun ia menggemertakkan giginya.

"…Kau, kau tidak perlu berteman denganku hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan Menma!" Anaru meledak dalam tangis. "Jintan, kau tidak mengerti maksud Menma! Kau menghinanya!"

"…O-oh, ya!?" Jintan tidak senang jika Anaru menggunakan nada seperti demikian ketika menyebut nama 'Menma.' "Kalau begitu—karena kau begitu pintar dan cerdas, jelaskan maksud Menma padaku!"

Anaru terpaku. Tak ada air mata yang mengalir, napasnya seolah berhenti. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan bentakan Jintan yang sekuat ini. Tapi itu hanyalah hujan deras sebelum badai. Kali ini, Anaru benar-benar meneteskan air matanya seperti air bah. 'Berbahagialah dengannya'—omong kosong, Aki, Haruna.

"…Mak-maksud Menma adalah, lakukan itu karena…karena dia ingin melihat kita seperti dulu. Bersahabat sebagaimana kita—Super Peace Buster dulu. Bukan karena ia 'yang' menyuruhmu, Jintan… Oh—mengapa kau membentakku, aku-aku hanya…"

Anaru tersungkur ke atas kedua kakinya, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia mengerang penuh perih dalam dekapan telapaknya. "Ternyata benar—Aki dan Haruna benar. Kau tidak benar-benar ingin berteman denganku karena aku adalah 'sahabatmu.' Melainkan karena Menma yang menyuruhmu. Hiks hiks, pada akhirnya…semua orang hanya memanfaatkanku… Aku merasa tak ada harganya, Jintan hiks hiks,"

"Oi, oi oi!"

Sosok bertubuh besar dan berkulit sawo gelap (akibat terbakar matahari dalam perjalanan panjang) berlari ke arah mereka berdua sambil bersorak. Dia berhenti di sebelah Jintan, dan meraih kemeja sekolah si pemuda dengan kedua tangan. "…Apa yang kau lakukan Jintan!?"

"Po-Poppo…? A-aku…"

Poppo menggeleng tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa kau…aku tak percaya! Baru sebulan Menma meninggalkan kita lagi—tapi kenapa kau malah membuat Anaru menangis sekarang!—Di depan makam Menma sendiri! Bagaimana dengan janjimu padanya waktu itu!"

Bola mata Jintan membesar. Dia tidak menyadari semua yang telah dilakukannya. Ia terbakar amarah dan emosi, lalu melampiaskannya kepada Anaru yang hanya mengharapkan penjelasan.

Bayangan Menma memang tak bisa dihapusnya dari benak. Sejauh apapun ia berjalan, rambut perak, sepasang mata biru nan lebar itu, dan senyuman lembut itu—semua itu menutupi pandangan Jintan terhadap sekitarnya. Dia bahkan tak melihat wajah penuh kebahagiaan yang diberikan Anaru dalam sebulan ini. Yang ia tahu adalah, menjadi 'teman' mereka semua—Super Peace Buster sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk ditunaikan terhadap Menma.

Sekarang siapa yang menjadi iblis disini?

~_Bersambung._


	4. Jintan: Wait for Me Just a Bit Longer,

**Fic ini masih On-Fire. Perjalanan masih panjang, dan ini dia chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Poppo mengambil segayung air dari dalam ember yang dibawakannya tadi. Beberapa ikat bunga melati (darinya dan dari Jintan serta Anaru) menghiasi nisan gadis berambut perak mereka. Poppo membayangkan si gadis mungil tengah duduk di atas batu suci tersebut, mengayunkan sepasang kaki kecilnya dan tersenyum cerah. Ia seperti mendengar Menma menyiul-nyiulkan alunan rendah musik yang ia sukai sedari dulu. Poppo tersenyum.

Ia menyiramkan segayung air jernih tersebut. Setelah itu, Poppo menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya beberapa kali dan memanjatkan doa untuk sahabatnya. "Menma-chan, um, bagaimana mengatakannya ya… Kami baik disini, tapi karena pertengkaran mereka berdua barusan, rasanya jadi kurang baik. Eh, aku ini ngomong apa 'sih…?"

Poppo melepas kedua telapaknya dan berdiri bertegak pinggang. "Sudah sebulan semenjak kepergianmu 'lagi.' Dan kami berusaha menjalani hidup sebaik-baiknya. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu minggu lalu, kalau aku akan kembali mengunjungi negara orang—berpetualang. Seandainya Menma masih ada, ingin sekali rasanya aku mengajakmu…" Poppo terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Setelah ia melap sisi bawah matanya, ia melanjutkan. "Tapi, tidak apa. Aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh nanti. Nah, Menma, Jintan dan Anaru mungkin akan sering bertengkar tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir dari atas sana. Aku berjanji padamu untuk menjaga mereka berdua. Juga Yukiatsu dan Tsuruko. Tidak usah cemas, oke?

Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Menma."

-o0o-

_~Flashback_

"_Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian berdua bertengkar!" Poppo berteriak, melerai mereka berdua. Setelah si pria bertubuh tambun memegang pergelangan kedua sahabatnya, ia menarik mereka di belakang. "Ikut aku!"_

"_P-Poppo! Mau kemana kita!?"_

"_Aku tidak suka melihatmu bertengkar dengan Anaru, Jintan!" Poppo menggeram. "Apalagi di depan nisan Menma! Apa yang kalian pikirkan?!"_

_Anaru tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Sedari tadi, ia hanya merunduk dan mengikuti tarikan teman besarnya. Anaru tahu, hal barusan yang dilakukannya adalah kesalahan, tapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Membawa-bawa Menma dalam urusan ini justru malah akan memperburuk masalah. Dia tahu itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya._

"_Aku ingin kalian mendinginkan kepala kalian disini. Ada makanan kecil di lemari sebelah sana, dan aku tidak akan membukakan pintu markas jika kalian belum bermaafan!"_

"_Pop-!" BLAM. Pintu markas rahasia Super Peace Buster tertutup. Dari dalam, Jintan mendengar bunyi tarikkan kunci pada pintu._

_~End of Flashback_

-o0o-

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, di dalam markas rahasia Super Peace Buster. Selagi Anaru terduduk dalam hening di atas kasur kayu milik Poppo, Jintan berdiri di depan pintu.

Satu mesin pengaduk kopi berdiri di tengah meja kayu jati dan satu gelas bermotif unik disebelahnya. Jelas saja ini milik Poppo.

Jintan yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan berjalan menuju dapur mini yang dibuat Poppo dengan menyambungkan selang ke sungai jernih terdekat. Poppo bisa menjadi pria yang sangat kreatif soal ini, bisiknya. "Kau…kau mau kubuatkan kopi atau teh, Anjo—Anaru?"

Anaru masih merunduk ketika mendengarnya. Namun ia tersenyum dari balik poni berwarna terangnya. "Teh, Jintan, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Jintan tak melihat ekspresi itu. "…Baik. Tunggu sebentar ya." Namun ia tersenyum. Jintan tersenyum mendengar suara Anaru.

Ketika mereka berdua berada di tempat ini, mereka tidak bisa membayangkan hal lain kecuali aroma musim panas saat itu, dan bagaimana ruangan sempit ini telah mengukir banyak kenangan tentang mereka berenam. Walau kini mereka hanya berlima, tapi kenangan tak dapat dihapus semudah itu. Dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk melakukannya.

""Maafkan aku." Jintan menyerahkan mug bermotifkan wajah panda yang imut. Sementara Jintan memiliki cangkir berwarna vanilla, yang barusan diserahkannya adalah mug spesial milik Anaru. Dan mereka selalu menyimpannya disini kalau-kalau Super Peace Buster akan berkumpul nantinya. "Aku…sering meledak tiba-tiba."

Anaru menerimanya dengan kedua tangan dan berterima kasih sebelum menyeruput teh hangat tersebut. "Ya…kau bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan terkadang, Jintan."

"Uh…maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar kau memaafkanku-"

"Kau tidak salah Jintan."

"Tapi aku membentakmu tadi—dan…aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti dirimu, Anaru." Pipi si gadis menghangat, melihat sosok Jintan yang kelihatan kehilangan kata-kata. Apa sesusah itu berbicara dengan dirinya?

"Jintan…yang lebih kukhawatirkan bukanlah apakah kau mengerti diriku atau tidak, tapi mengenai hubungan kita berdua…"

"…Maksudmu?"

"Aku…kau tahu, aku adalah gadis yang sangat mudah terpengaruhi. Dan ya, aku tak perlu memberitahumu lagi kalau aku masih perawan. Maka dari itu, aku…aku takut. Aku sangat takut jika ada seseorang yang memanfaatkanku. Aku menjadi sedikit paranoid dengan hal tersebut.

Aku…aku takut." Tangan si gadis mulai bergetar. Seperti gelas favoritnya tersebut dapat terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping kapanpun juga di atas tanah. Sepasang mata amber-nya mulai bergelombang, ia takut—sangat takut.

Getaran itu terhenti. Satu tangan Jintan mendarat diatas kedua tangan Anaru, dan si pemuda kemudian duduk disebelahnya. Rautnya memerah; Jintan mencium aroma segar bunga krisan dari sekitar leher dan kuduk Anaru. Wanginya begitu menarik dan…menenangkan. "Aku tidak pernah berniat memanfaatkanmu, Anaru. Tidak pernah sekalipun—demi tuhan, aku bersumpah padamu.

Aku…aku peduli padamu, karena…kita teman. Kau sahabatku yang berharga."

"…Oh, Jintan,"

"…Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, Anaru," Wajah Jintan semakin memerah tak karuan. Dia tak berani memandang si gadis pada matanya. Anaru sendiri merasakan wajahnya terbakar. Setelah semua yang terjadi di sekolah, jelas saja si pemuda mengetahuinya. "Aku dengar semua bisik-bisik Aki dan Haruna; aku tahu—dan aku tak bisa menyangkalnya, aku sangat marah ketika semua murid membicarakanmu mengenai topik hotel cinta itu—aku-aku sangat marah,"

Anaru terpincut. Jintan sedikit mengeratkan kepalannya pada tangan Anaru. "Kau peduli padaku, Jintan?"

"Aku peduli denganmu!" Jintan meninggikan sedikit suaranya. "Aku merasa senang berada di dekatmu; kau sahabat terdekatku saat ini. Kau selalu disana untuk membantuku, kau juga terus berusaha membimbingku ke jalan yang lurus lagi.

Ku-kupikir, aku menyukaimu Anaru."

"Ji-Ji-Jin…" Apakah itu pernyataan cinta?—Anaru tidak tahu, kecuali ia merasakan berliter-liter darah berdeseak-desakkan di kepalanya saat ini. Apa yang harus dikatakannya…? "Jintan?" Apapun itu yang ingin Anaru ucapkan sekarang, hanya nama si pemuda yang sanggup termantrakan olehnya.

"Tapi, kupikir aku tidak bisa. Aku belum bisa…"

"Belum…bisa?" Jantung Anaru kembali serasa dicubit. Namun kali ini bukan dengan perasaan berdebar-debar, tapi dengan kekecawaan atau semacamnya. "Belum bisa…?"

"Aku…belum bisa menggantikan perasaanku terhadap Menma." Jintan semakin tak berani menatap mata Anaru. "Kau tahu aku mencintainya—aku sangat mencintainya; aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya dari benakku. Bahkan sampai saat ini.

T-tapi…aku jujur ketika aku bilang aku menyukaimu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku."

Anaru melepas tangan Jintan, mengambil mug si pemuda dan meletakkannya bersebelahan dengan cangkir Anaru. "…Jintan,"

"…Ya?" Perlahan-lahan, penuh akan keraguan, si pemuda melirik mata Anaru.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku selalu tahu itu." Matanya mulai berair, dan Jintan tidak bisa menahan emosinya untuk menyapu lembut sisi bawah Anaru. "Tapi itu tak perlu membebanimu, oke? Kita…tetap bisa menjadi sahabat, dan aku sangat senang."

"…Anaru, kau tidak apa?" Sentuhan Jintan pada dengkul si gadis membuat air mata Anaru akhirnya kembali mengalir.

"Ijinkan aku memelukmu, Jintan,"

"…Eh?"

"…Ijinkan aku memelukmu."

Si pemuda melebarkan tangannya secara perlahan, memberikan ruang pada si gadis untuk memeluknya. Secara hati-hati Anaru melingkarkan lengannya ke punggung Jintan. Dada mereka akhirnya bertemu, satu bantalan empuk menyentuh dada Jintan dan menjadi sandwich diantara mereka berdua. Wangi itu semakin mendekat dan menusuk kedua lubang nostril-nya dengan kenikmatan. Wangi yang nyaris menghapus ingatan aroma 'bunga musim panas' milik Jintan secara total.

"A-Anaru?" Wajah Jintan semakin membara. Aroma Anaru begitu kuat, dan Jintan belum pernah merasakan berpelukan dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya. Ini pengalaman pertamanya, dan terasa begitu luar biasa menghangatkan. Ia serasa hidup kembali, ia serasa kembali bernapas hanya dengan berada diantara dekapan kedua lengan dan dada Anaru. Jintan lantas melingkarkan tangannya juga kebalik punggung si gadis. "…Aku tidak habis pikir; kenapa…? Kenapa kau begitu menyukaiku? Aku bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan sedikitpun dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik…seperti Yukiatsu, contohnya."

Anaru hanyut didalam dekapan Jintan, dan wajahnya menyelam begitu dalam di sekitar leher Jintan. Dia merasa aman dan tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengganggu dan melecehkannya. Ia menginginkan Jintan—sangat menginginkannya. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak bisa…

Anaru semakin mengeratkan pagutannya, dan Jintan semakin terdorong tak kuasa. Wangi ini membutakan akal sehatnya. Belum lagi sentuhan tubuh lembut Anaru yang berbalutkan seragam sekolah membuat Jintan semakin terbuai dan mengantuk. Apakah seperti ini perasaannya hanya dengan berpagutan?

"Kau memiliki segalanya yang kuinginkan dari seorang pria, Jintan."

"…Itu mungkin dulu.

Aku sekarang tidak lebih dari pecundang yang sedang berusaha bangkit." Jintan menguatkan indera-nya dan menjawab. "Mungkin yang kau cintai adalah ide tentang 'Jintan yang dulu.' Karena diriku pada saat ini adalah orang yang benar-benar berbeda dari saat itu. Sulit bergaul, bodoh, tidak punya teman; semuanya bertolak belakang dengan Jintan pada masa lalu,"

"…Aku tahu. Mungkin juga yang kusukai adalah bayanganmu sejak dulu. Tapi aku tak bisa berbohong pada perasaanku saat ini—detik ini juga. Walau sekurang apapun kau, Jintan, ini seperti ketika aku melihat seseorang yang berusaha melampaui batas dirinya. Kau terus berusaha melompat lebih jauh dan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya; kau tahu? Kau…selalu luar biasa di mataku, Jintan."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan—dan, kau membuatku malu sekarang,"

Anaru tertawa kecil di leher Jintan. Ia mengirimkan hembusan yang menegakkan bulu kuduk si pemuda. "Dan, kau juga semakin dewasa."

Mereka kembali bertukar tawa pelan selagi gagak sore hari bernyanyi bersahutan tanpa not dari atas sana. "…Kenapa kau begitu wangi, Anaru?"

"…Eh?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jintan—yang datangnya entah darimana, mendiamkan Anaru.

Jintan mencium rambut kepang Anaru yang melintas dihadapan wajahnya. "Apa ini, jeruk? Aku mencium sitrus,

Anaru?"

Gadis berambut jingga tersebut tidak membalas. Dia terdiam sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Jintan. "Anaru—kau kenapa?"

Pas ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, Anaru mengecup leher Jintan. Hanya dengan satu ciuman, sengatan demi sengatan dirasakan Jintan di dalam tubuhnya, khusunya pada bagian dada. Apa ini—semacam penyerangan?

Anaru mengendus leher Jintan yang berbau khas milik pemuda. Aroma gatsby Woody ia cium secara samar-samar dari balik wangi matahari yang menyehatkan. Anaru sekali lagi menajamkan penciumannya dengan menempelkan hidungnya pada batang leher Jintan. Dan semakin naik, hingga rahang kuat si pemuda.

"Ah… Anaru,"

"Jintan…"

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"…Kita tidak bisa mempertaruhkan persahabatan kita hanya untuk 'ini.'" Jintan mengelus lembut belakang kepala Anaru, dan membuatnya terhenti. "Aku…aku senang kau begitu mencintaiku—aku serius. Hanya saja,"

"…Ya. Jika kita melakukannya, persahabatan kita akan hancur. Begitu saja. Maafkan aku, Jintan…karena tidak bisa menahan diri,"

"Tidak, aku juga. Aku…aku sangat 'tertarik' denganmu. Tapi, beri aku waktu, Anaru."

Mendengar hal itu, Anaru menarik kepalanya. Ia menatap wajah Jintan dengan ekspresi harap-harap cemas nan membara. "Me-menunggu? Mungkinkah…aku…masih-?"

"Mungkin akan makan waktu." Jintan membalasnya dengan senyuman keraguan. Namun tak memerlukan waktu sedetik setelahnya, kali ini ia menatap mata Anaru dengan sorot yang pasti; sorot yang begitu lembut, tulus, dan begitu berperasaan. "Kau mau menungguku, 'kan?"

Pandangan Anaru semakin kabur karena air mata yang membubul tinggi. Dia ingin melihat wajah Jintan, tapi tak bisa. "Aku…aku selalu menunggumu, Jintan. Akan selalu kutunggu sampai kapanpun, Jintan." Anaru terus mengulang-ngulangnya seperti ia tengah putus asa saat ini. Dan disinilah Jintan sadar tentang seberapa besarkah rasa cinta Anaru padanya.

"Cup, cup," Jintan tersenyum dan mengarahkan wajah Anaru kembali pada lehernya. Jintan mengelus belakang kepala Anaru. Ia membiarkan si gadis kembali memeluknya dengan erat sekaligus membanjiri lehernya dengan air mata. "Ini semua sudah membuatmu menunggu sepuluh tahun, dan maaf aku harus membuatmu menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi, Anaru.

Sebentar lagi. Hanya sebentar lagi, dan mungkin…aku…'bunga musim panas nan indah' itu…akan…"

_~Bersambung_


	5. Jintan: Am I Good Enough?

**Waktu saya merasa jenuh menulis fic ini, opening AnoHana Aoi Shiori yang indah membuat saya kembali semangat. Fic ini akan saya tetap update, tapi saya benar2 lagi sibuk dengan skripsi. Jadi silahkan ditunggu tanggal apdet-nya lagi.  
**

Jintan dan Poppo melambaikan tangan mereka kepada Anaru yang berjalan menuruni bukit. Setelah ngobrol-ngobrol selama kurang lebih dua jam, si gadis pulang dengan perasaan yang begitu lapang. Ia tak mengharap terlalu banyak, tapi ia hanya merasa begitu bahagia. Dia begitu mengidolakan Jintan. Tapi dilain pihak, ia tahu rasa cinta Jintan yang besar kepada Menma sangat sulit tergantikan.

Memang Anaru pernah berburuk sangka terhadap Menma, dan dia bahkan selain menyukai sebenarnya juga membenci Menma. Karena itu, Anaru terkadang membenci dirinya sendiri yang begitu plinplan. Tapi, mendengar Jintan begitu memedulikan dirinya, entah mengapa Anaru merasa lepas. Bahkan hingga Anaru begitu sulit mempercayainya. Hanya mendengar si pemuda mengatakan hal demikian, Anaru, jauh di dalam hati berpikir secara jujur kalau ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa bersama dengan Jintan untuk saling berbagi.

Bertukar isi pikirannya dengan si pemuda tadi, itu semua menciptakan nuansa baru yang tak pernah dimilikinya.

Satu hal saja yang Jintan tandai dari persengketaan kecil mereka hari ini: Anaru mencintainnya dengan segenap hati. Bahkan hingga Jintan sulit mempercayainya.

"Oh~, aku begitu bangga padamu, Jintan!" Poppo menyikut bahu sang leader dari Super Peace Buster. Jintan terdorong sedikit ke depan; karena kaget dan beda ukuran tubuh antara mereka.

"Aww!"

"Jadi kau ingin menjalaninya secara pelan-pelan, huh, Jintan?"

Jintan memberikan senyuman tipisnya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan ke bangku santai teras markas rahasia (kalau memang memiliki teras.) "Aku tidak tahu," Ujarnya sembari merebahkan diri. "Aku juga…tidak berniat memberikan harapan terlalu tinggi pada Anaru sama sekali—dia sahabatku, aku tak ingin dia terluka,"

"Tapi—ada tapinya, 'kan?" Poppo mendekati Jintan, dan memberikan ekspresi yang mencurigakan. Apa itu, sebuah ledekan atau bersifat mengompori? Yang jelas wajahnya membuat Jintan ingin (harus) melanjutkan.

"Tapi…tapi aku merasakan perasaan yang hangat ketika berada di dekatnya," Pandangan Jintan jauh ke cakrawala. Mereka berada di atas bukit, matahari terbenam di balik bikut dan sungai dapat terlihat begitu apik dari sini. "Ketika dia—tidak, ketika aku memeluknya dengan erat, ada suatu panggilan untuk membuatnya selalu nyaman. Apa itu—aku tidak tahu? Sebagai sahabatnya tentu saja aku ingin membuatnya terlindungi, tapi…keberadaan Anaru semakin menggangguku, Poppo."

"Tidak mengganggu, Jintan-san," Poppo kembali menggunakan panggilan sayangnya pada sang leader. "Simpel saja. Anaru mencintaimu, dan kau secara perlahan mulai membuka hatimu untuknya."

Raut Jintan merona, dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Poppo. "K-kau sok tahu sekali! Kau juga tidak punya pacar!"s

Poppo duduk di atas tanah, melipat tangannya dan bersikap seperti pria dengan jutaan pengetahuan. "Wah, wah benar juga. Aku tidak punya pengalaman pada bidang itu, tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya berhubungan dengan wanita."

Pertamanya Jintan harus menguatkan daya kerja otaknya untuk menerima informasi itu. Dan ketika ia mulai menangkapnya- "Ah ha ha, sekarang kau mau bilang kalau kau hanya berhubungan seks semata dengan perempuan yang kau temui! Lucu sekali, Poppo!"

Poppo tidak terlihat tersinggung sama sekali. Ia hanya tersenyum, dan mengangkat bahunya. "Kau serius…ya?"

"Jintan, terkadang ada sisi plus-nya memiliki pacar, oke? Dan ada juga sisi lebihnya hanya memiliki 'partner' dalam bercinta."

"Who-whoa, tunggu Poppo! Kau menjadi seperti orang lain saat ini." Jintan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia kemudian menghadap ke arah Poppo. "Kau? Berhubungan seks dengan sikap sesantai itu?"

Poppo kembali mengangguk. "Hm. Dalam keadaan sadar."

"Be-berapa umurmu? Kita baru 17…'kan?"

"He he, kenapa kau begitu bingung Jintan?"

"Tentu saja! Kita sahabat, dan aku tidak pernah mengira kau akan memberitahukanku mengenai ini! DAN karena kita sahabat, aku juga peduli padamu."

"Oh~, imutnya~,"

"Sekarang kau terdengar seperti ayahku."

"Jintan, aku sudah mengelilingi banyak negara. Dalam perjalanan itu aku menyadari sesuatu. Hubungan seks bukanlah sesuatu yang tabu—yaah, untuk beberapa adat 'sih memang. Tapi, yang terpenting dari hubungan seks adalah apa dampaknya bagi dirimu sendiri."

Jintan memiringkan kepalanya. "Oke…sepertinya aku kurang menangkap ke arah mana kau berbicara saat ini."

"Pertanyaannya hanya: apakah kau telah bertanggung jawab pada dirimu sendiri? Ketika kau sudah memiliki tanggung jawab penuh atas dirimu, saat itu jugalah kau memiliki hak penuh untuk berhubungan seks. Ini hanya masalah 'tanggung jawab,' Jintan-san, dan tak ada hubungannya dengan relasi pacaran atau suami-istri dan sejenisnya. Ini masalah yang menyangkut dengan dirimu sendiri."

Jintan tidak habis pikir. Ia dikuliahi oleh Poppo, yang selama ini ia pikir hanya hidup dalam petualangannya secara biasa. Tapi, mungkin disini adalah diri Jintan sendiri yang berpikiran kolot. "Sekarang aku tanya padamu, Jintan-san, apakah kau siap berhubungan seks dengan Anaru?"

"Ap-!? Apa yang kau katakan, Poppo?" Jintan merasakan dirinya melompat dari atas bangku—tidak, bahkan dia merasakan jantungnya seperti melompat keluar dari dalam tenggorokan. "Aku-aku tidak pernah…"

"Baiklah, itu masalahmu dengan dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampurinya. Itu berarti kau masih meragukan rasa tanggung jawab pada dirimu sendiri, dan kau secara 'sadar' menghormati Anaru, khususnya untuk hal tersebut. Apa aku benar?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Poppo. Kenapa kau membawa-bawa topik ini sekarang?" Jintan mengangkat kedua lengan ke balik kepalanya, dan merasa tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Ah~, kau membuatku malas bertemu Anaru sekarang,"

"Jangan Jintan. Jangan lari lagi." Poppo kembali meraih perhatian Jintan. "Apa kau tidak melihat ekspresi Anaru tadi? Ketika aku kembali dan melihat kalian sudah duduk bersebelahan dan bertukar pikiran, aku tahu. Aku tahu sejauh mana ia mencintaimu. Dan kalian memang ada untuk saling mengisi. Untuk saling mengerti satu sama lainnya."

Jintan kembali meledak dalam rona. "Grr, kau menjadi seorang filsuf sekarang, huh Poppo!?"

"Tidak, aku hanya belajar dari pengalaman."

Tanpa Jintan sadari, si kecil Poppo telah menapaki kehidupan dewasa yang semuanya serba diisi dengan tanggung jawab. Yaah, itu bukan masalah Jintan juga. Tapi tetap saja, ini sebuah berita yang mengejutkan. Memang benar Poppo adalah seorang petualang, dan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ia alami selama perjalanan selama ini (dan ia tidak pernah bercerita apapun, kecuali ia yang belajar resep-resep tradisional dari beberapa negara.) Jujur saja, ia berpandangan luas melebihi siapapun—berbeda dengan Jintan yang hanya mengurung dirinya dalam masa lalu.

"…Kau akan pergi lagi, ya?"

Poppo berdiri, bertegak pinggang terhadap sisa-sisa terakhir matahari. "Yup, ke tanah impian di luar sana!"

"Kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" Seru Poppo. "Tapi aku akan dengan senang hati menceritakan petualangku ke kalian semua nantinya."

"He heh, sepertinya akan seru." Ada sesuatu yang ingin Jintan tanyakan pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Jika tidak sekarang, ia tak tahu kapan. "Po-Poppo, apakah mereka pekerja seks komersial?"

"Tidak~! Sepertinya aku harus meluruskan yang satu ini. Aku hanya akan berhubungan seks dengan perempuan biasa. Jika perempuan tersebut tertarik padaku, dan juga menginginkan hal serupa dariku—makau kau tahu kelanjutannya.

Jadi ini situasi dimana kedua pihak diuntungkan. He he, kau tahu Jintan, ketika kita melihat dunia, kita akan tahu bahwa dunia kita selama ini sangaaaat kecil!"

"Aku hanya senang kau memiliki kesibukan yang sangat menyenangkan, Poppo. Tentu saja…um, diluar petualangan seksmu." Jintan tersenyum pada Poppo. Walau masih belum bisa menerima pandangannya, Jintan hanya tahu bahwa si pria besar menjalani hidup sesuai dengan prinsipnya. Dan itu sangat mengagumkan.

"Kau pikir Anaru akan sangat hebat di atas ranjang?"

"Ho hoo, sepertinya Jintan semakin tertarik. Apa aku salah?"

"Bukan." Diluar dugaan Jintan sendiri, ia cukup tenang. "Aku sudah menerima semua curhatan hati Anaru. Ia takut dimanfaatkan lelaki. Ia takut dirinya didekati orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab. Ia begitu polos, Poppo. Aku bahkan sampai khawatir dengan dirinya yang terlalu polos itu. Bahkan, setelah semua cerita itu, aku khawatir ia yang pulang sendiri barusan."

"Dia menjaga perawannya untukmu, Jintan-san."

"Poppo~!" Jintan tertawa dari balik napas. "Ceplas-ceplos banget! Aku berusaha serius disini!"

"Aku serius Jintan!" Poppo ikut tersenyum juga. "Kau ingat ketika ia menginap di sini denganku waktu itu?"

"Ya…? Ooh…jangan bilang kau-"

"Ya! Aku membicarakannya sendiri pada Anaru!"

Jintan kembali merona.

_~Flashback_

"_He he, aku tahu kau masih perawan, Anaru."_

"_Pop-Poppo! Kau sudah janji tidak akan bercerita pada siapapun!"_

"_Aku janji. Aku janji atas nama scooter kesayanganku, Nancy." Poppo mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah ke udara, membuat Anaru yang bersimbah rona malu menghela napas (sedikit) lega. "Kau tidak ingin 'merasakannya,' Anaru—uh oh, jangan bilang kalau kau…"_

_Anaru menutup wajahnya dari Poppo. Kehilangan kata-kata. "J-jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Poppo. Kumohon! Tidak pada SIAPAPUN! Terutama Jintan!" Anaru terdiam, hanyut dalam bayangannya. "Aku ingin jika hari itu tiba, aku harap…aku ingin itu akan jadi momen yang begitu spesial antara diriku dan dirinya."_

"…_Hiks, hiks. Kau begitu polos, Anaru. Jintan memang pria yang beruntung!" Poppo bersorak, melap air mata dan menari-nati tidak jelas dihadapan si gadis. "Aku adalah pendukung nomor satu hubungan kalian berdua!"_

_Anaru tertawa rendah, merasa malu. "A-apa maksudmu?"_

"_Biar kuceritakan kisah perjalananku-"_

_~End of Flashback_

"Whoaaa…! Kau membicarakannya pada Anaru juga, Poppo?" Jintan bertanya, tak percaya. "Dan kau membocorkan janjimu."

"Aku harus menceritakan hal tersebut padanya, Jintan. Dia harus tahu, seperti apa rasanya—DAN, apa yang tidak kau sukai dari itu nantinya. DAN, aku harus membocorkan ini padamu! Harus!"

"…Uh, baik." Jintan menggeram pelan. "Lanjutkan. Kau menjadi seseorang yang sangat kritis sekarang, Poppo."

_~Flashback_

"_Aku tidak percaya." Anaru menutupi dadanya dengan kedua lengan, dan sedikit menjaga jarak dari Poppo. "Kau…melakukan 'itu' di setiap perjalananmu?"_

"_Pada setiap perjalanan." Tegas Poppo. "Tapi tenang, Anaru. Aku tidak berniat menakut-nakutimu sedikitpun dengan itu semua. Dan aku dalam kendali penuh. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadap dirimu. Oke? Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa kau begitu mengagumkan! Tidak banyak perempuan sepertimu di luar sana. Dan, ketika aku bersorak 'Jintan memang pria yang beruntung!'—aku benar-benar bermaksud demikian. _

_Dan sekarang, aku semakin yakin."_

"_Poppo?"_

"_Jintan adalah pria terhebat yang pernah kutemui, dan kau Anaru, adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah kujumpai. Kalian ditakdirkan untuk bersama! _

_Oh~, hanya menjadi sahabat kalian saja sudah membuatku begitu bangga!"_

"…_Oh, Poppo."_

"_Dan yang paling penting dari diskusi kali ini adalah—berikan efek drum disini!"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Kau menjaga keperawananmu untuknya! Ha ha ha!"_

"_Grr! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Poppo! Kau janji!"_

_~End of Flashback_

"Yup, keperawan Anaru akan selalu menunggumu, Jintan."

"Dan kau membocorkannya semudah itu?"

"Jintan, lebih _excited_ sedikit! Kita membicarakan Anaru! Dia sahabat terbaik kita—dia juga gadis yang sangat cantik. Dia memang tidak begitu pintar, tapi dia pekerja keras dan sangat gigih! Belum lagi sifatnya yang polos itu. Itu-"

"Itu membuatku ingin melindunginya." Jintan tak perlu menunggu Poppo berkata lebih banyak lagi. Dia paham itu. Walau Jintan tidak tahu Anaru bersikeras menjaga keperawanan hanya untuk dirinya, itu membuat Jintan senang.

Dia tidak tahu cara untuk mengekspresikan perasaan di jantungnya saat ini, kalau boleh jujur. Ia berdebar-debar. Ia merasa (sangat) tidak sabar sampai saat 'itu' tiba.

Tapi, dilain pihak—dan kesampingkan semua napsu egois itu, Anaru membutuhkan perlindungan darinya. Ayolah, ini semua tak semudah kisah dongeng berjalan.

"…Apa aku bisa melindunginya, Poppo?"

"Kau bisa kalau kau mau Jintan!" Poppo menepuk punggung Jintan. "Ayolah, lebih semangat sedikit!"

"Tapi…aku…Menma…" Ekspresi Poppo mereda. "Aku masih…mencintai Menma. Aku tidak bisa…secepat itu,"

"Karena itu kalian 'menunggu.'" Poppo duduk disebelah sang leader, menatapnya dengan perasaan yang begitu berapi-api. "Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja diantara kalian. Oke, Jintan?"

"Oke…aku mengerti."

Poppo kembali berdiri dan masuk ke dalam markas rahasia. "Selama aku pergi, tolong jaga istana kita, ya Jintan-san." Tiba-tiba, Poppo melirik keluar dari pintu. "Bersihkan setelah kau 'menggunakannya?'"

"Maksudmu?" Jintan memberikan cengirannya. Oh, dia jelas tahu apa yang disampaikan Poppo secara implisit.

"Ah, tidak. Kalau-kalau kalian memutuskan untuk 'melakukannya' pertama kali di sini—di istana kita. Yaah, aku 'sih tidak keberatan."

"Whoa, oke Poppo? Kau terlalu cepat berpikir ke arah sana. Aku saja belum kepikiran itu—mungkin."

Jintan menatap langit violet gelap di atasnya. Ya, aku bahkan belum tahu kemana ini akan berjalan—'hubunganku' dengan Anaru.

_~Bersambung_


End file.
